


Shadow of the Past - Future of Darkness

by Paige_SJ_Black



Series: WWE Fanfic's [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Historical Fantasy, Magic, Magic-Users, Multi, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Supernatural Elements, Time Skips, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_SJ_Black/pseuds/Paige_SJ_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago there was a kingdom of darkness. Ruled over by the mysterious King, The Undertaker and the Raven Queen Paige. What happens when a curse is place upon one of them and the soul of everyone from the great battle of that time is reincarnated. Will the WWE be taken to the gates of hell or will the fate of one effect the fate of them all?</p><p>Lots of Wrestlers mentioned - Time skip - past memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

500 years ago. 

In a land that is lost to our modern world, lay a kingdom of Darkness. There ruled a King, no one knew is true name only that he preferred to be called The Undertaker. He was a man of mystery, who preferred the company of his bride and the loyal druids that had found her, his powers of fire and lightening frightened those who dare try and start a war on his land. He was said to be friends with Death himself, and could keep the people he loved alive. His bride was said to have a demon like scream with a style just as dark as his, although she didn't process magic like although the queens before her had, The Undertaker still took her as his bride and made her his queen. Her name was Paige. 

She was said to be the most beautiful queen of all, with her pale porcelain skin, her dark brown eyes that were close to being black and her raven black hair. People always said that she was the fragile Queen, but those who had come face to face with her in battle or in a bad mood had found out that her looks were just that looks. Although she had porcelain type skin she was anything but fragile, she could defeat most of the soldiers in both hand to hand combat and with weapons. It was no wonder why The Undertaker has chose her as his wife. Residents of the land they ruled, could always tell when she was around, as her ravens would fly before her, gliding almost floating in the sky. If she was called the Fragile Queen then she was called The Raven Queen, a name fitting considering it appeared she had control of the birds, it was more of talent, but one that so many people admired about her. 

But the happiness did not last, since in that time, there was no happy endings to fairy tales. There wasn't going to be on this time. War had been brought to the lands of Darkness, by what the residents would have called the Warriors of Light. It was almost like it was a war between Light and Dark, they too had their own sorcerer, who had promised to put a curse on the King or maybe even the Queen he hadn't decided yet but he knew what type of curse it would be. One that would bring a world of agonising pain to the one it was placed on if they should even rise again in another time. 

It was a great battle and as to be expect the Queen fought alongside the soldiers defending her land, she was willing to give her life just like every other soldier. At some point in the battle The Undertaker had been separated from his queen and had yet to find her again. Worried had began to take over at where she might be, never once in battle had they been separated, until now, what was worse with all his power he could not sense where she was, that alone gave him the sense of dread and what might have happened, it had him questioning if he was even supposed to have had her in the first place, he loved her dearly, but all the signs were pointing to her not being the queen to rule along side him. It was kind of like King Henry VIII, and she was like Jane Seymour, the wife he had truly loved but had lost due to death. 

Soon The Undertaker come face to face with a man that didn't look as though he belonged on the battle field but in a tent with a glass ball, and other voodoo things surrounding him, he had black and blue robes on and golden chain around his neck, his fingers were decorated with different types of rings, his dark brown hair falling over his shoulders in a mess of tangles. His eyes lost and far away, like he couldn't believe who he was standing before, a sinister smile crossing his lips as he finally looked at the Dark King, for who he had once sworn he would replace, something he now hand the chance to bring true. 

At this the man started to chant in Latin, while directing his hands at the king standing in front of him. The world this king once knew was never going to be the same again, if this wizard should ever succeed in what he had in mind, then the king would loose everything he held dear to him. Even if that did seem impossible. The winds around the suddenly started to pick up as the clouds grew darker, and lightening began to flash across the sky. All The Undertaker could do was look on in confusion as to who the man in front of him was and what he was doing, never had he seen a man with such power stand before him and willingly show what he was and what he could do. As quickly as the winds, dark clouds and lightening came, they disappeared with a few clatters of thunder. The man once again smiling but this time his eyes sparkled. 

“Lord of Darkness, I am Bray Wyatt, my task here is done. The curse upon you will bring you pain of knowing you have lost something but never be able to regain what once was. Your memories of this life will be with you in your next life. You will have the pain of remembering everything that happened and everyone you see here. You will live with the memory of what was once yours, you will have to watch her be with another” said this mysterious man, revealing his name and what he had done, The Undertaker looked on in confusion as how someone as powerful as himself could have a curse put on him, he found it hard to believe it was true, but became more suspicious of the man. 

“My Lord” suddenly shouted one of his loyal soldiers and one of the queens protectors. The Undertaker look in the direction of his voice and seen him coming towards him, holding his helmet, his sword in it sleeve, he had a concerned look in his eyes, at what the King may do when he delivers the message. “My Lord, Queen Paige has been mortally wounded, by your brother, he turned against us, my lord she doesn't have long, she is asking for you” said Seth coming into view and telling the king what had happened, he could see the anger appear in the Kings eyes, at what had happened. Seth swallowed before leading the king to where she lay. He felt sorrow for he was the only one of her protectors left. 

Once they had gotten to where she lay, The Undertaker seen the sight before him, Roman and Dean had also fallen, they carried out their order until the very end, they were truly loyal to her, even in death. It appeared as though Dean had been slain when he was cradling her in his lap, as her upper body still lay across his legs. It was unclear when Roman had fallen but judging by the arrows it was clear he had taken the direct hit, like someone had used him as a shield of some sort. Seth returned to her side and took hold of her had, placing the other hand on her forehead, slowly she opened her eyes to see her husband kneeling the other side of her. 

“Is the war over?” quietly asked Paige, her voice not more than a whisper, she skin more paler than usual, her hands and entire body cold to the touch, her once dusty pink lips turning a pale shade of blue. The Undertaker, looked around him and to Seth, thankful that at least one of them had survived to be with her, and had come to find him. He was thankful that they had found her and stayed with her during the battle and given their lives for her, he made a silent promise to himself that he would give them a burial to remember, and put them in the books as the brave men they were. 

“Yes, my love the war is over” said The Undertaker in reply, he was saddened by the fact he was going to loose her, as well as the fact that she had to suffer with a slow death. He would make his brother pay for this. As he had done this purposely, making his bride suffer the way she was. He hated to see her in pain. And knew her brothers would be lost without her, they lived with them in the palace, and helped her choose the three men that protected her and became loyal friends. He had made them captain of the guard because they were willing to do anything to protect their younger sister. 

“Dean and …... Roman....... where are …... they?” asked Paige struggling with her words and she fought to get air to her lungs, her body was slowly shutting down, she could feel her body growing colder and going numb, she was struggling to keep her hand in Seth's as her limbs began to go heavy. She knew she was going to die but didn't want to go without telling four of the six people that meant everything to her, one last goodbye. Seth looked to Mark, worry in his eyes, he hadn't told her Roman had fallen and she had been aware of what happened to Dean, hence the blood splattered on her face. It wasn't long before she began to cough, Seth held her hand tighter and The Undertaker placed one of his hands on her cheek and the other on her chest in an attempt to give her comfort. 

“They have fallen my queen, Roman lies a few meters away and Dean was slain while tending to you, you lay on his legs” said The Undertaker, seeing the tears appear in his wife's eyes, her memory was starting to go, as she couldn't remember Dean had fallen while trying to help her out. It wasn't long before tears began to slip from her eyes and blood began to drip from the corner of her mouth. She began to cough again, this time coughing up her own blood, she was nearing the end, her pain would hopeful end when she takes her final breaths. 

“Bury them with me, my king. Seth thank you …..... for being here …... until the …..end. I …...... love y..y...you my lor........” her sentence unfinished as she finally succumbed to her fatal wound. Her hand fell from Seth's grip and landed with a thud on the ground. The Undertaker shook her in an attempt to wake her up, deep down he knew she was gone, there was no longer light in her brown eyes. With tears falling down his dirty cheeks he placed his hand over her eyes and close them for the final time, not sure what he was going to do now. He had lost his one and only queen, the paintings of her were all he had left now and his memories. With all his magic he could not bring her back as no magic had the power of that. He let out one ear piecing scream, it was loud and sudden enough to make all the soldiers that fought for him, stop in their tracks and turned to where it originated from. 

“It was my life to be taken” shouted The Undertaker at the cloudy sky. “Not this, never this. What have I done to displease you. Where you would punish me by taking my bride, my queen away” again shouted The Undertaker. Seth looked on, tears streaming from his eyes at the though of loosing the Queen, his two best friends and his majesty in pain. He knew that there would never been another queen as dark or kind as Paige was. Seth leant down and kissed her forehead one final time, before getting up and going to where Roman lay, picking him up with some struggle and taking him to where his lady now lay. Placing him down on the ground where his head was resting on her legs. 

With in a few days the funerals for all those who had fallen in battle had taken place, except those of The Queen and her two loyal soldiers. The Undertaker was going to obey to her final wishes and bury both Dean and Roman with her. He had a church type building built for her, where a dark angel statue will stand, the angel would be wearing a crown and holding a sword and a book. In front of the statue would be where hid bride would be buried with her to fallen friends and guards either side of her. 

He entered the building that was lit by the black candles, with Seth, and Paige's brothers Viktor and Konnor. All of them dressed in their funeral clothes. And the residents of the town there too. Everyone one of them with tears in there eyes and filled with grief and sadness at the loss of their beloved queen. Roman and Dean had been dressed in their palace clothes of black leather trousers and a white shirt. Dean of course with the black leather waist coat too. The queen herself had been dressed in a beautiful dark red dress, with blue sleeves on. A purple slink over coat on her. Her black hair flowing over her shoulders with white roses weaving through it. It appeared as though all three of them were sleeping, there wounds had been concealed in a way where no one could see them. Not even Dean's one. 

The Undertaker placed a white rose with Roman and Dean and then red roses with his Queen, while also placing her a shining onyx upon her chest, in her hands. He kissed her forehead one last time, before the caskets were closed and placed into the ground. Letting them find there way to peace, and to reunite with each other on the other end. The King smiled before placing one final rose on the place where they had been laid to sleep for the final time. The concrete that encased them would make sure they were never disturbed. And the stone replica's of them, preserving them through out time. There was even a small description of who they were written in Latin of who the three buried there were. 

The Undertaker did remarry but never forgot his one true queen. When Seth passed he was placed with his former queen and close friends, in cased the same way. And like them put into legend. As king he often went to visit those he lost, if he had done wrong he would always tell his lost Queen, but he also told her how much he missed and loved her. He made a silent promised to her that they would be reunited again, just like she would be with her close friends in Dean, Roman and Seth once more. 

The queen in which he took after the late Paige, was not as well like as the first. She processed magic but not the hearts of people or the love of the king. He had married her to forge an alliance between his kingdom and that of the one to east. She could not call to the ravens as Paige had done, nor could see keep the king from going to the church, she had followed him to this church once. Wondering who he went off to see, she had originally though he had a mistresses, but soon found, he still loved the wife he had lost in battle. She was more angry to find where the man she had killed was buried. 

Of couse this queen loved her husband, but she was hurt when she found out he still loved his first queen. Out of spite and anger she had one of her guards order the death of Seth, since he was one of the remaining connections the king hand to Queen Paige. This unnamed queen confronted the king about his regular visits to Paige's tomb and why Seth was buried with her when he had done nothing to help protect her or anyone in the kingdom, instead he made a small living out of making sure the church was well kept and the silver ware inside was clean with candles being replenished when the burnt out. 

The Undertaker had replied with a simple answer that Queen Paige was his bride and he had married her our of love, his heart belonged to her even when she is no longer with them. He also explained that Seth was buried at the church because he was loyal to Queen Paige even when she fell in battle he made sure her final resting place did not fall into ruin, he also explained he had promised her he would bury her three loyal friends with her. Roman and Dean fell in the same battle she had and Seth lived on long enough to make sure neither of them were forgotten. 

It was forty years to the day that King Undertaker joined his beloved queen in death. He had watched as Viktor and Konnor had a happy life and had a family of their own with people they loved. And he had forged an alliance with the kingdom to east by marrying their oldest princess and making her his new queen, although he loved it was more friendship love, he never had any children by Paige or by his unnamed second wife. He had hunted down and exacted revenge on his brother for what he had done to his wife, through the torture Kane had admitted he had slit Dean throat when he was distracted with helping Paige and also pulled Roman in front of him when soldiers had tried to execute him on the battle field for what he had done to Paige and Dean. 

 

The King was buried with his beloved queen, in the small church alongside her brothers and three loyal friends and guards. Although the church has been lost with time, the history of King Undertaker's reign still lasts, over the years many historians and architects have tried to find where the church is located using modern day maps, maps from back then and descriptions of the arena in which it stood. But much like Dawley Castle, it's location remains unknown. Some pictures of The Queen still remain, as for the second queen her name was lost to time, she was executed when the lands to the west invaded, thrust the lands fell into the hands of those who didn't believe in magic, and the people were treated poorly. Any reminded of those with magic was burnt or destroyed. The stain glass windows in the palace were smashed and the painting burnt with anyone who refused to forget that magic existed. 

But that was half a millennium ago, something extraordinary has happened. King Undertaker has been reborn, but he is no longer in a royal line, since the royals don't exist in the land in which he was born into, he has the memories of his previous life much like the curse said he would, and he has found the three that were reincarnations of his beloved Queen Paige, yet he has not found the woman that his Queen would be, was he not supposed to find her again and be reunited with her. All the signs point to it happening this century and the company that he and the reincarnations work for. World Wrestling Entertainment.


	2. Chapter 2

In the year 1990 the former King Undertaker made his return to the world and with people that had been before him. King Paul Bearer was the one who lead him, he had faced many of his former enemies but had not found anyone who considered to be a friend. In 1997 at WWF Bad Blood, October 5 to be exact, a man in red and black wearing a mask to match appeared and quite literally torn the cell door from it's hinges, using the distraction he had created to attack The Undertaker, allowing for his opponent Shawn Michaels to win. It would later be revealed that the mysterious man was indeed the last person he wanted to see. His younger brother Kane, who also appeared to have all of his memories of his previous life, the one where The Undertaker himself had commended him to death for the treason he had committed against the queen. 

It wasn't until 2012 twelve years since he had come to the company did three particular men appear, one with long dark hair, another with short dirty blond hair and the final one with half blond half black hair, a small smile was brought to his lips that there was still hope that he could find his queen. When he was backstage he spotted them, and noticed how everyone on the roster stayed well clear of them much like they had done with him over the decades he had spent with the company. He casually walked up to them, seeing how they looked at him with question in their eyes, it was like they didn't even know him. 

“Dean, Roman, Seth. It's me King Mark, you serve under my rule, protected my queen” said The Undertaker revealing what his name actual was all those years ago. They looked at him with complete confusion as they had never served under his command or at least not that they could remember, they couldn't remember anything about protecting his queen either who ever that was. The trio looked at each other, before shaking their heads and turning back to The Undertaker. 

“We have no idea what your talking about we have only just come up from NXT and as for protecting your queen, we have never even met your wife” said Seth, seeing the realisation dawn on The Undertaker, it was almost as if he knew something they didn't, like it was someone else in the body of the Dead man. The Undertaker realised that the curse was indeed true that Bray Wyatt had placed on him, he recognised them and they knew him but not from 500 years ago, they knew him for his legacy of this life, not the one from the previous life. He didn't bother to ask them any more questions, he smiled and walked away, leaving the three members of The Shield in his wake. 

“That was weird?” said Seth, looking in the direction that The Undertaker had gone, wondering what the incredibly odd encounter was about. Dean and Roman also looked to where he had gone to, questions running through their minds. It wasn't long before they went back to what they were doing, coming up with a game plan for that night. “How's Paige doing in NXT, you know since she is the only one down there to hold the fort since we're not there” asked Seth, he didn't want to leave the raven haired young woman, but due to be called up and her age they had to but they made each other a promise to stay in contact and watch each others matches whenever they had the time between training and preforming. 

“Yeah she doing good. She recently won the NXT Woman's championship and is defending it when ever she has the chance, she's also got this feud going with Summer, Charlotte and Sasha, her popularity grows every time she preforms in front of the NXT Universe. She also sends he congrats on us winning our first match at TLC against Kane, Ryback and Daniel Bryan” said Dean replying to the question Seth has asked about his girlfriend. It brought a smile to his face when he though of her, her pale porcelain skin, raven black hair, just her determination to give the audience their money's worth. 

“She'll be up here with us before we know it, kick arse and showing the diva's just what she can do. If anyone can show them besides AJ it's her” said Roman, smiling when he remembered her bouncing around and mincing Emma once when backstage of NXT, it was one of the odd days, Corey had promised to look after her with the help of Adrian and The Ascension, they had kept to it so far, The Man Gravity Missed and The Saviour of Misbehaviour getting put back in their places on several occasions for arguing or not seeing eye to eye on something daft. Unknown to the three of them The Undertaker had stopped around the corner and had listened to them when he heard Paige's name be mentioned, it intrigued him. It wasn't long before he was joined by Kane. He was the only one who could remember the past, since they hadn't come across Bray yet they had no idea if the said sorcerer could remember what he had done and the curse he had placed on them. 

“Ha Ha, The Shield, the have no memory that they protected your Queen in their past life, nor do they recall that I was in fact the one who killed two of them and her” said Kane remembering clearly of the ones he had killed, he remembers standing behind Queen Paige and impaling her with his trusted sword, hearing her ask him Why before he pulled his sword from her stomach. He also remembers watching her fall to the ground and Dean coming to her aid waiting until Dean had been distracted on making sure His Highness was okay, before creeping up behind him and running his sword along the unsuspecting soldiers throat at some force. When he heard the voices of the archers and noticed them preparing the bows and aiming at them, Roman had also come at him with the attention of arrest but Kane seen it as an opportunity and grabbed hold of Roman by the throat disarming him and pulling him in front of him, when the archers fired the arrows at him, Roman was hit and killed instantly. He left without do anything to Seth. 

“I gathered that when they said they had never protect my wife. Speaking of which have you had any luck in finding her?” asked The Undertaker, he had tasked Kane with finding his queen from the past life, since he was the only other he had come across that remembered the pass, and redoing what he had done was a life sentence now. Kane smiled and unrolled something, showing what was on the thing he unrolled to his brother with a wicked smiled on his features. He watched as his brother looked at the picture and ran his finger down the cheek of the girl in the picture. 

“Oh Yeah I found her, she's a 20 year old rookie in NXT, as you can see, she's an exact match to the Paige you remember, demon scream and all” said Kane in reply, he knew how much his brother wanted to find the woman that was once his queen even if he had missed the part about Paige being in a relationship with one of the men that was once her protector. “She's the current NXT women's champion and boy does she make a statement when she wants to. Just like Queen Paige” said Kane adding that tiny detail on the end of it. 

“What about the others, Bray and his three loyal followers, have the turned up yet” asked The Undertaker wanting to know if the man that cursed him to remember his past life as a King of darkness had reappeared, he wanted to know if he remembered the past life and the man he had once been or if he was just like everyone else living a normal existence having no idea that they had been in the world before and met under different circumstances. The undertaker was happy with one thing. Since he had his memory of who he once was he also knew the exact location of that little church. 

“Three of them have made an appearance in NXT but where the fourth I can't tell you” said Kane in response, he knew his older brother was planning something although it was unknown what, he still had his power of fire and lightening hence his ring entrance that people so often admired, the WWE universe and most of the wrestlers believed it to be Pyrotechnics connected to the ring posts or people working backstage to bring the fire effect they see true. None actually aware the fire they see during his and the undertakers entrances are real and done by them and the mist and lightening is also The Undertaker playing about with his gifts to make it that much more awesome than it was to begin with, it gave it more of an eerily feeling like something dark was coming. 

“I will find where I buried my queen, I put something with them there, when her reincarnation is promoted to main roster I will help them remember who they once where. The talent she processed with the ravens, her life with me before she was taken from me. But once more we will rule again but this time I will make sure she is not taken away from me” said The Undertaker, making it clear what he had planned, he was going to find what he buried with them all those years ago, he was going to bring them back and he was going to take over the place he worked with his queen ruling at his side like it should have been all those years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

The Undertaker had found the place where he had buried his queen in his past life, seeing it had fallen into ruin wondering how it could have ended up like this when it was in the middle of Tampa in Florida, it was in plain view yet still it was no more than a ruin over run with old trees and other shrubbery. Once he entered inside, he seen that the grave that once belonged to Dean and Roman had been broken, as had the one that was once his. Queen Paige's and Seth's remained in tacked, if he could buy the church he would and return it to his former glory. He went towards the stone tomb that belonged to his queen, stroking a hand down her stone cheek, before using his power to open her tomb, seeing there was nothing left of his once queen, he sighed in sadness before reaching into the empty casket and taking the now dull onyx. 

“I will give this to Paige again, my empire will rise with the WWE, I will bring what once was back, and change everything” whispered The Undertaker to himself, making himself a promise, he had worked out that everyone of that time was going to be in the WWE, or had been and gone, it was something that he had not expected, he had not expected his brother to feel guilt for what he had done and help him reunite with his one true queen and find the man who had separated them, he had the intention of bringing back the lost memories of every single one of them, but binding the magic of Bray to make sure he couldn't do rip his queen from him again. 

The Undertaker held on to the onyx for a year and a half, before his former queen appeared on the main roaster, she was as beautiful as he remembered, and just as confident in herself and her abilities. From backstage he watched as she fought AJ Lee for the Diva's Championship and to the surprise of everyone won the match and the title, becoming the youngest ever champion, and once again making history considering she was also the NXT Women's champion. He left his locker room to go and congratulate her, getting to the corridor where she was, when he seen the last thing he expected. Her with the men that had formerly been her protectors, she hugged each of them, the last of which kissed her rather passionately on the lips, before swinging her in circles. 

“I'm sorry brother, I didn't know how to tell you, that Paige knew the Shield her former protectors, and that Dean is currently in relationship with her” said Kane appearing, out of nowhere seeing what is brother had, “I didn't want you to hurt her how I once had so I didn't tell you” added Kane, explaining he was keeping to a promise his brother had made him make when they reunited, that he would protect Paige even if it was from The Undertaker himself. The Undertaker just looked at him and nodded before walking back to his locker room without congratulating her. 

Once he was back in the locker room, he threw things around shouting loudly, he had planned for a lot of things but never once did he think that maybe she would be with another man, he knew he could never do anything that would hurt her, and he knew once he had her back, she would ask for her former protectors and her brothers, all of which were now on the main roaster, but so was Bray and two of his loyal followers Erick Rowan and Luke Harper. There was still no word on where Braun Strowman was, or who this Sister Abigail that Bray often went on about was, he knew he would have to do something about them soon, if he was to get rid of them before he cast the spell to force all to remember who they were in their previous lives. 

That was when something unthinkable entered his mind, he didn't know whether it would be a good idea, but he couldn't afford to lose her again, he had already lost her to death half a millennium ago and again when he found out she was with another, he felt as though he had lost her again. It wasn't long before Kane entered the room, seeing the destruction his brother had caused, he knew just by looking at him that his heart had broken, he couldn't stand seeing the woman that was once his queen at the side of another, especially when that someone was formerly her protector who died trying to keep her alive during that great battle all those years ago. 

“What are you thinking brother?” asked Kane almost regretting it when his brother looked at him with that same sparkle he had when he was head of the Ministry of Darkness and he kidnapped Stephanie in order to marry her, he knew that Paige was going to be the target, he also knew that meant Dean would be the one to suffer, and that the three who were known as the hounds were would once again band together to get her back, she maybe dating Dean but she was like a younger sister to Roman and the best friend of Seth, they would never just leave her to the jaws of someone who they didn't trust. 

“I am going to take her, keep her hidden but near at all times. I have lost her twice Kane I can't lose her again” replied The Undertaker, seeing the look on his brother face, “I know you were expecting me to do something like that, so now I am asking for your help” added Undertaker, he knew that Kane could help convince her that what he was doing was for her own good, help convince her what he was saying was true, even if it did seem a little bit out there to be the truth. He wanted to take back his queen and have the kingdom they once had, ruling it together. He hated Bray Wyatt for the curse in which he had placed on him, he either wished that Paige too remembered who she once was or that he didn't have to remember so that he didn't have the odd idea's of how to get her to remember who he is to her who they all meant to her. 

“You can't take her away from them, they will come back at you and me with a vengeance on both me and you, especially if they find out what you want her for, not to mention Paige's wrath, she isn't known as Miss Hell In Boots for nothing, she will give you more hell that all three of the hounds put together” said Kane trying his hardest to convince his brother otherwise, he knew it wouldn't end well those three boys didn't obey by any rules, come to think of it neither did Paige, they danced to their own music. 

“I can do that and I will, with or without your help, I would prefer it if you helped me” replied Undertaker, he smiled that smile he knew his brother wouldn't be able to turn away from, he knew he had won the mini argument when Kane just nodded and turned away, taking a heavy breath, before turning back to face his older brother. 

“If this backfires then I'm blaming you” said Kane in reply, not believing he was agreeing to help his brother, although he was the only one to know what was going to happen, and he knew that Paige was likely to be the worst of the four, she didn't take orders from anyone, and like someone even less if they were going to try and convince her of a past life she had no clue of, and whatever else his brother was going to tell her. It wasn't long before the was knocking on the door, Kane knew who it was but unfortunately for him his brother didn't who answered it without thinking twice to reveal Daniel Bryan, who looked at Kane like he had missed something important, Undertaker looked between the pair wondering what the hell was going on this time. “Let him in on it, he wont shut up until we do” suddenly said Kane, to which Undertaker grabbed the front of the small man's shirt pulling him with some force into the destroyed locker room. 

“What was that for, I only came to speak to your baby brother” almost shouted Daniel deciding to keep it down since he had the Brothers of Destruction standing either side of them, everyone knew how just how bad those pair could get especially with their so called powers. Both of the brothers looked at each other wondering what they had gotten themselves into and if the smaller man before them could be trusted, the odd possibility of that would be a miracle to them, as so far it was only those two who could remember what once was and who they once were as well as what it was they had done to end up still remembering. 

“Shut up and listen Daniel” replied Kane forcing the Undertaker to roll his eyes at the way Daniel gave the evils to his younger brother, it was funny but he still had the urge to whack the smaller man upside the head for it. “We're going to do something incredible dangerous, we're going to take Paige from the hounds, part of Takers plan to get her and everyone else to remember who they really are, and because he is heartbroken, so if you want to be part of it stay here if not leave and don't tell anyone what I just told you” added Kane seeing the curiosity rise in Daniel's eyes when he said Undertaker was heartbroken, and the part about everyone to remember who they really are, it was something he honestly didn't understand but wonder no less. 

“Heartbroken over what? You're the dead-man what could possibly break your heart?” asked Daniel making it clear he was staying, he found it interesting that they were going to purposely piss off the hounds for some reason and they were going to attempt the impossible by taking Paige from them, anyone who tried that back in FCW/NXT didn't have the greatest time, they were always with her, it would go back to how it was back then now she had rejoined them on the main roster, to them she was one of them, someone they had to protect.

“That's none of your concern, I take it your in considering you haven't made a b-line for the door, Paige is mine and Kane's concern, yours will be planning and remembering who you were, and maybe the Wyatt's, got it” said Taker making it clear it was none of Daniel's business what had broken his heart again, Daniel knew from looking at Kane that he knew, he was now even more confused about what was meant by remembering who he was, he knew who he was, one half of team Hell No, a professional wrestler who works in WWE, not that hard to remember. He forgot his trail of thought when Kane blew fire dust in his face and Taker began to chant something in Latin, the pain it caused was agonising to Daniel, but when he stood back up once it was over there was something different in his eyes. 

“Oh hey Taker, hows my sister-in-law Nikki doing? And why is your dead brother standing the other side of me?” asked Daniel, both of them smiled, he was the only one know who remember the name of the Undertakers second wife, the one who he loved but not as much as Paige. Kane couldn't hold it any longer and burst into tears, to which Taker gave him a look that said explain. Daniel however looked around the room he was in, in utter confusion as he had no idea where he was and the furniture he was looking at wasn't something he remembered from before. He then look to a hysterical Kane wondering what had tickled him. 

“Sorry Nikki was the name of your second wife, that's Nikki Bella in today meaning and Daniel it's been over a thousand years since we lasted lived, we're in the twenty-first century” said Kane in reply to his brother's silent question and also to answer Daniel's confusion since it was pretty clear he didn't have the first clue on why everything had changed and he didn't remember anything or recognise anything around him just Taker and Kane. “The three of us are the only ones to remember who we were in the past, we have the plan to get everyone to remember who they were, although I'm sure my brother there is having second thoughts when it comes to Nikki” explained Kane seeing the confusion start to disappear, he knew the three of them would have to stick together now. 

For the rest of the time there the trio come up with plans on how to get Paige without the Hounds realising it was them, as well as the best way to get everyone to remember who they once were, Vince was the King of the light kingdom that had invade is land, which resulted in the war where Kane turned against him, killing Paige, Dean and Roman before fleeing, retribution was coming they all knew it. On the other end of the arena The Wyatt family were planning how to keep the once Dark King and his Queen separated, unknown to all Bray had actually remembered everything as did both Luke Harper and Erick Rowan, Bray was making plans on how to bring Paige to him, and reveal to the world who she was. The Shield however sensed something was going to happen, they felt the threat The Undertaker posed to them years before, and the one the Wyatt's posed to them, they also had a sixth sense that Paige was the target of both of them, giving them all the more reason to protect her. 

All hell was going to break loose in WWE, and unknown to Paige, she was going to be in the middle of it.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a week later and Raw was fully under way. The Shield were currently backstage in their locker room wondering if they were actually going to be able to protect Paige from whatever was coming, they knew something was heading their way, especially when Kane and Undertaker with the help of Daniel Bryan attempted to take Paige, they had since been more protective of her, there was always one of them with her, just to make sure they couldn't try it again, they also called in favours with some of their friends to keep an eye out on the Wyatt's since they were still sure they were up to something. 

“Okay Paige, you know the drill. We will go to the ring with you and stay around ringside to make sure Kane, Undertaker or Goat face doesn't try and take you again” said Dean, pulling her close to him and holding her tightly in his hands, kissing the top of her head softly, he didn't want to loose her but at the moment it seemed like it was likely to happen, especially when you had two different teams after her for no apparent reason. “We will protect you, as long as your in are sights” added Dean, finally letting her go but that was because he spotted Seth appearing behind her. 

“We don't know what The Undertaker, Kane or Daniel Bryan want with you Baby Girl and we still haven't got the slightest clue of why The Wyatt's would take a sudden interest in you, unless they see you as our weakness and want to use you against us” spoke Roman was the opposite side of the locker room, he smiled at her, he knew how much she hated being a target of something and have no idea why she was the said target. “Don't worry Baby Girl you're our top priority, the rest of our tasks will be put to the back for the time being” added Roman making sure she knew that nothing was going to stop them from keeping her safe. 

“Yeah I know you guys will, I trust you guys more than anything. I also think I might have a theory on why the Wyatt's might be after me” said Paige in reply, she smiled at the three around her, Seth put his hands on Paige's shoulders making sure she knew she had their support. “The Wyatt's keep going on about Sister Abigail, I think they believe that I am Abigail” explained Paige seeing the looks that appeared on their faces, it was almost like they compilating her suggestion. She smiled at them as they looked at her wondering what the Wyatt's would do if that was the case. And what the Undertaker and Kane would do if they found out the Wyatt's were after Paige as well. 

“You know we maybe able to use that to our advantage” suddenly said Seth, he was probably the most determined to keep her safe, she was his best friend and one person he knew he couldn't continue on without. “The Wyatt's want Paige because they think she maybe their Sister Abigail, and Kane, Taker and Bryan also want her, so why not keep Paige hidden and act like someone has taken her, thrust putting both of them against each other, all the while we act like we are trying to find her when in fact she is with us the entire time” added Seth, he knew it was the best chance at protecting Paige and also watching the other teams eliminate each other. 

“It could work, but you would have to be convincing. Undertaker wont be easily fooled, if it helps I could stay with Punk, AJ and Sheamus for the time being so it's more convincing that I am missing” added Paige seeing the logic in what Seth had said, she knew that they would be slightly reluctant to let her stay with others but it was the only way to make it more convincing and turn the others against each other. Roman reluctantly nodded as Dean and Seth added that they would keep in contact with her every night, either that she would only be with the two superstars and the crazy diva for the day and back with them during the night. 

It was time for The Shield's segment, at this moment in time the three were stood in the ring, looking both angry and worried about something, each of them had a microphone looking into the camera like they wanted answers to something, they all knew that it was going to be hard to do, to pull it off where they others wouldn't expect they had something to do with it. 

“Earlier tonight, our girl the holder of our leashes. Paige went missing. We want to send a message to whoever it is who has taken her, we will get her back, and we will wreck havoc on WWE until she is back at our side where she belongs” said Dean, a menacing low tone, Jerry Lawler, JBL and Michael Cole went quiet as soon as they said that Paige had gone missing. They knew nothing good would come to the ones that had taken her, it would only make the three men in the ring angry, it would only bring the teeth of the hounds. 

“We have our idea of who may have taken her. If we had to choose then we would say it would be the Wyatt's or Kane, Undertaker and Daniel Bryan” said Seth looking right into the camera, hoping that it would work and it would turn the two teams against each other. “We don't know if it was one of them who took her, but we are sending this warning to whoever it was, if you do not return her to us, then you wont just get the wrath of the hounds, but you will get the claws and the teeth too. We wont sit by and let whoever has her get away with this injustice, Paige belong with us, she is the one who hold the leashes thrust she is the only one who can stop us on our war path for revenge” added Seth his eyes growing darker, he knew that Roman was going to make the explanation mark on the segment. 

“Paige, wherever you are Baby Girl, we will find you, and bring you back. We promised to protect you, and right now we are failing at but we will come and get you. Wyatt's, Undertaker, Kane, Bryan, whichever of you have Paige, or if it someone else. You can believe that we are coming and we will get her back. A war is coming and you can believe that we are going to be the last one standing. You can believe in that and you can believe in the shield” said Roman roaring the last bit, and making sure he got the message across, it wasn't long before the trio made their way back up through the audience and backstage, back to their locker room where Paige was sat waiting. Now all they had to do was sit back and watch and the chaos breaks loose. That is if their evil but sneak plan may well work. 

Later that night seen the Undertaker standing in the middle of the ring with Daniel Bryan and Kane either side of him, he look angry at something, if anyone had to guest then it would be that he was angry or had some emotion towards the disappearance of Paige, he had been working hard to bring her back, now that seemed like it was for nothing, he would get vengeance on those who had taken her, leaving his chances of reuniting with her down a fair bit, he wanted to have her with him, like Dean and the rest of the Shield did, he didn't want to admit it but he was envious of what they had, as they had everything he wanted including Paige and the bound between each of them. 

“Earlier tonight all of us were informed of Paige's disappearance by The Shield members. I can assure you she is not with us, and it angers me to think another has her. You see Paige is the one who will be my queen, she is the one who will rule besides me when the dust settles. The hounds were right, there is going to be a war. So I send this message to the Wyatt's return my queen to me, I hated the fact she was with three merciless mongrels but I despise that she is in your grasp, if you don't let her go, I will bring hell to your door, and I promise you neither of you will ever rest in peace” said the Undertaker, showing his white eyes and causing the lightening to strike, the fire to blaze up and the funeral bells to ring. 

The trio left the ring shortly after, it was becoming ever more clearer that something was going to happen, to make things even worse Paige's fate was still unknown, well that's what people thought, before they could get up the ramp, the three members of Wyatt Family appeared on the Titron, Bray looked more confused than anything, as he didn't have a clue what was going on, or why he and his family were being blamed for something they hadn't done, as soon as the trio of the Undertaker, Kane and Daniel Bryan heard the unmistakeable laughter of Bray Wyatt they returned to the ring to look at each of them.

“Undertaker, we don't have your beloved queen, after all we would have made it known if our Sister Abigail had finally come to us, her spirit has been telling us of her arrival. A former queen she maybe but she is much more important than anyone here can see. The Shield seen her for who she really is, they love and protect how she deserves. You only want her for power, for a world that no longer exists. A child who is lost, who will never be yours again, her fate is decided as is everyone's” said Bray, the area he was in only being lit by the lantern in which he took with him, Luke and Erick either side of him. Erick as normal wearing his white sheep masks. 

By now the three members of the Shield were at the top of the ramp, looking on acting if they were angry, in a way they were. But it wasn't for the reason most believed. Dean had hold of a microphone and was giving the evils to anyone he was looking at, he didn't know why the hell the Undertaker, Kane or Daniel Bryan were up to, but he was determined like Seth and Roman was that they weren't going to get Paige just to use her for power and to make her his queen, at least she would be better of with the Wyatt's, they admitted she was their sister Abigail, that she would be the one to decide the fates of everyone. 

“I don't know which one of you two groups have her, but I can say that I want her back, Wyatt's you're right she is important for more that just becoming a queen of whatever fantasy world you are living in. She maybe their Sister Abigail but she is also the one who holds our leashes, the teeth and the claws will be loose, until we get her back, she's the one who prevents the war who saves those we target. But this time there is no saving Daniel Bryan, there is no saving Kane and there is no returning from the dead for The Undertaker” said Dean before returning backstage with the other two hounds, leaving the building shortly after. 

When the Undertaker returned backstage, he knew what he had to do, but he didn't know how what they risks will be, he had by now figured the Wyatt's remembered more than they were originally letting on, just like they were aware of how some of them would react to remembering who they had been in a past life. Nikki would remember she was his second queen who had been forgotten with time, Vince would remember he was the king that started the war that lead to Kane turning on him and the deaths of Paige, Roman and Dean. Where as the Wyatt's would realise just how powerfully they once were. 

“I have to do it, cast the spell soon than planned. If I don't I will lose her forever, Bray knows more than he is letting on, as does his followers. I know the risks will be hard to foresee but this will all be for nothing if I lose her. She is the whole reason I am doing this. I can't hurt the members of the Shield Kane, she will never forgive me. We do the spell at SmackDown, everyone will be who they once were again” spoke Undertaker, revealing he was moving the plans they had made over the last week or so forward, Daniel stood there looking between the two of them, he hadn't really know Paige the first time round just that she was known as the Raven Queen, he knew if Taker did that then he would have to deal with Nikki while trying to get his original Paige at his side as well as fighting on the upcoming war.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English translation of Undertaker’s spell: Powers and emotions tied. A warlock heart is where it hides. Help them through their agony, bless them with their memories.

SmackDown come around quicker than anyone expected. Kane, Undertaker and Daniel Bryan were setting everything up on one side of the arena ready for the spell they were going to cast. They were determined to find who really had Paige, as well as avoid the teeth and claws of The Hounds and as well as wrath of the said Diva, they had figured out she must be somewhere around the arena due to her being so quiet and wherever she was she is in a safe place due to her not acting out. Unknown to the trio The Wyatt’s were on the other side of the arena, and had formed a secret alliance with someone, the spell would work but not for all of them, part of the curse on the Undertaker would prevent him from finding Paige, the Paige he knew again. There was a reason why the others would remember who they were. 

“Everything is set up” said Kane entering the locker room where the Undertaker was waiting, the candles already lit in a circle around him, a small book of spells before him, and a one of the rings that Bray once wore all those centuries before, he knew what he had to do, and hoped by channelling something that belonged to the man he put the curse on him in the first place, it would break it, or at least allow others who were there to remember who they once were. The Undertaker smiled at Kane and Daniel Bryan when he entered then began to chant the words to the spell in the same language in which Bray Wyatt original cast the curse on him. 

“vires et motus alligatum . A warlocks corde est, ubi dissimulat . Agnony per auxilium eorum , Benedicat memoria eorum cum eis” chanted the Undertaker, the flames of the candles around him began to rise the more he chanted, a strong wind also blew around the arena. It wasn’t long before the flames of the candles went back to normal and the wind disappeared as quickly as they came. The Undertaker opened his eyes to reveal they were white, Kane and Daniel Bryan took a step back not knowing if it was normal or not. It wasn’t long before there was a knock on the door, when Kane opened he was met with Nikki Bella, looking like she had something to say to at least one of them. 

“Where is my husband, and can someone please tell me why it is centuries later before any of us are brought back for vengeance?” asked Nikki walking past the duo at the door and seeing the man she was once married to in the middle of a candle circle, just closing the book he had read from and placing the ring that once belonged to Bray Wyatt on top of it, it was then that she realised what he had done, and had a feeling she was aware of why he had done it. “You brought back everyone’s memories hoping that she would remember you. That she would remember everything. She is gone, she isn’t coming back. Deep down I think you know it. Why can’t you just accept what is right in front of you staring at you, shouting at you even. You and Paige aren’t going to be reunited” added Nikki realising why he had done what he had, she knew he wouldn’t accept the truth even if it was plainly obvious. 

“I can’t give up, I have come to far, I’m so close to bringing her back, she has gone on longer enough not knowing how important she really is. I have lost her twice Nikki I can’t lose her again, I won’t be able to handle it. I can bring her back, let you find the person you really loved before marrying me, you can be happy” replied The Undertaker, revealing why he was doing it, not just for himself but for Nikki to, so she could find the man she truly loved before having to marry him due to an arrange marriage to build an alliance between the two kingdoms. Nikki looked at the Undertaker, not believing what he was saying. 

“I lost John the day he found out about the arranged marriage, just like you lost Paige the day Bray put that curse on you. I accepted that, you are my husband. Why can’t you let Paige live peacefully, did you ever consider maybe she doesn’t want to remember who she was, what she meant to you, Did it ever occur to you that maybe she is happy with Dean, that is happy not knowing what you do? How could you be so cruel to her, forcing her to remember all the pain of what happened? How could you be so cruel as to take away her happiness?” said and asked Nikki, she knew she had gotten through to him when he looked at her, with the hurt in his eyes, it became clear to her, that he had never thought about what Paige would be like, or that he was taking away her happiness by doing what he was. 

“If she doesn’t want to remember, then what was the point of Bray and all of us being in the same place in our reincarnations? She will hate then fine but eventually she will understand why I did it, I can’t live like this Nikki, watching her be with one of the three who protected her, who was loyal to her until the end. I lost Paige but she is here again now, just like John is here, it is a second chance at happiness for the both of us, you convinced yourself you were happy with me but proved otherwise why you ordered Seth’s death. When you became jealous of someone who was already dead, I knew then you still wanted to be with John rather than me” replied Undertaker before leaving the room, he wanted to see if the spell worked, if Nikki remembered then surely everyone else did as well. As he walked down the hall, he came across the Shield, they didn’t appear to notice him and if they did they were ignoring he was there. 

“Well if it isn’t the Dead-man, before you ask she is still missing, but then again you already know that don’t you” said Dean, revealing they were still none the wiser on who he was, or that he was once their king. It was then that the Undertaker realised the trio were wearing bracelets, he knew they wouldn’t wear them unless they were given to them by Paige, he had a feeling it was those bracelets that stopped his spell working on them, he also remembered seeing two more walking around wearing similar bracelets. Although he was having trouble remembering who the duo were. 

“Who gave you those bracelets?” quickly asked The Undertaker, ignoring what Dean had previously said, he just wanted to know where they got them from. Especially when they started the shimmer when he tried to use his magic on them, it suspicions were proven correct that it was the bracelets that were stopping them remembering who they were before. He couldn’t remember seeing Paige wearing one, so hopefully she had her memories back. That she would find him or vice versa. The trio looked at each other wondering what he was up to considering he kept going on about something that they didn’t even know about that apparently involved them. 

“Paige did, a couple of years back. We were they since there was meaning behind them, and NO we aren’t going to tell you the meaning” replied Seth, noticing Dean starting to get pissed off, he smiled at the one they call a lunatic just because he didn’t care, it was obvious he wanted to go to Paige and make sure she was okay, since most people had started to act strangely, namely Nikki who ran past them a couple of minutes prior saying she was looking for her husband the Undertaker. They thought it was a joke a first until they heard Cena mention something about being a stable boy who was sentenced to death and Vince going on about being the king of the light that brought about the end of the darkness hay day including three specific deaths. 

“If you excuse us dead man, we have to go and find Paige, since the only ones who appear to give a damn about her besides us the Wyatt’s” said Roman before walking off behind Seth and Dean, he didn’t know what happened but he did realise the bracelets they wore shimmer when the wind come howling through the building, he didn’t think of it at first but that was until everyone else around them started acting oddly and talking about events that happened five hundred odd years prior, he didn’t understand and he was fairly sure Dean and Seth didn’t either. It wasn’t long before the trio got to the place where Paige was hiding, she didn’t appear to be any different but then again neither did anyone else, they were just acting oddly. 

“Paige, my dark angel, you okay?” asked Dean, watching as she nodded, and looking at him oddly. It wasn’t long before she confirmed nothing was wrong with her, when she pulled him in to a bone crushing hug. “Just had to make sure, everyone is acting oddly. The wind blew through this place like a tornado then Nikki ran past us asking where her husband the undertaker was, John said he was a stable boy and was put to death for trying to stop something and Vince was on about a war between his light warriors against the soldiers of darkness that lead to Kane betraying   
Undertaker who he said was king, Kane killed Queen Paige, Dean and Roman in this war” explained Dean seeing the way she looked at him, it was clear it was in disbelief but over what he had no idea. It was then the Wyatt’s appeared, this time not meaning to do anything, except answer questions, Roman had asked them to be there. 

“They speak the truth. We were all here before. Five hundred years go. I was a sorcerer working with the King of the light Vince, he tasked me with bringing pain to Mark the king of the darkness otherwise known as the Undertaker. I cursed him but was killed shortly after along with Luke, Erick and Braun. My curse appears to have been successful” said Bray making their presence known, he smiled at Paige, revealing it was true, everything all of them had been saying since the howling wind ripped through the building. 

“Paige was the Undertaker’s first wife, known as the Raven Queen, the three of you were her protector, two of you fell in the same battle as she did and by the same man. The other made sure the place where she was laid to rest didn’t fall into ruin, well that was until Nikki, Undertaker’s second wife order the death of the final one. The church has since been lost, only those who kept there memories from before know where it is. Thrust the Undertaker is the only one who remains with his memories who knows where that church truly lies. He wants back his first queen, forced everyone here to remember so he could do that” spoke Erick, almost like he was whispering, he had only remembered once he was reunited with Bray again, as had Luke, it was unlikely the missing family member have been untouched by Undertakers spell, as it was rather powerful. 

“Then why are the four of us unaffected by it?” asked Roman, slightly confused, he hadn’t twigged that it was because of the bracelets for him, Seth and Dean, or that the curse that Bray spoke off had stopped Paige from remembering who she had once been. He knew it was worrying for Dean who know had his arms wrapped around Paige’s waist, it was clear he didn’t want to lose her, neither of them did. It appears the Wyatt’s didn’t want the Undertaker to get what he wanted either, although they didn’t know why. “Why would the three of you help us protect Paige besides you think she is your Sister Abigail?” again asked Roman, not understanding anything at this point. 

“You three boys remain unaffected due to the bracelets that Paige gave you, because they are from her, the part of the curses magic transferred to them and thrust stopped the spell from bringing back your memories of the previous life. As for Paige the curse was to separate the Undertaker from his beloved wife, Paige. He doesn’t matter what he does, you will never remember your previous life” explained Luke, revealing Paige would never remember who she once was. “If she does remember then she will be forced to feel the excruciating pain of being impaled over and over again, and feel like she is a ghost, where a vale is separating us from her” added Luke informing them of what would happen is Paige remembered anything about her previous life. And the reason why the wanted to help them. 

“The curse I put on the Undertaker, it also placed the aboundonment spell on Paige. I can tell you what the curse was if you wish” added Bray revealing why Paige would feel as if there is a vale between her and the rest of the world. He nodded slightly when he seen them nodding back at him in reply to what he had said. “The curse included the Undertaker keep his memories of his previous life in this one, living with the pain that he and his brother were the only two who would remember, he would live knowing there was something he had he would never be able to regain, he would have to watch as Paige there be happy with someone else besides him. The twist fate put in it, is that Dean the man who was slain while attending to her on the battle field was the one he would have to watch her with” spoke Bray explaining what It was the curse included, it was actually amusing to him that fate would do that. 

“The Undertaker, wont harm you, you see he thinks he can get Paige back even when the curse said he would never regain what is lost. So he wont harm the three people she will ask for if he is successful. You three, Paige there loved you back then, that hasn’t changed. Fate is a cruel game, and one that has been kind to you” added Luke, revealing that Undertaker wouldn’t do anything to them while he still had hope he could bring Paige back, the four looked at each other, Paige complete confused, trying to get her head around what she had just heard. Where as Dean held on to her a little tighter, he didn’t want to lose her and hoped that the curse would make sure he didn’t, neither of the trio would be the same if they lost Paige, regardless if she was once the Undertaker’s Raven Queen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, One more chapter left for this story. Promise it will be a good ending. Last update will either be Wednesday, Thursday or Friday this week.

It had been a couple of days since The Undertaker reverse or attempted to reverse the curse upon all of himself and returned most of them back to who they once were. He had figured out the three members of the Shield remained unaffected by the spell he had cast, as had Konnor and Viktor and of course the woman he wanted to remember her past life. Paige. He knew if he could work out how to reverse the magic on the bracelets in which Seth, Dean, Roman, Viktor and Konnor wore then he knew he would be a step close to working out what as stopping Paige from remembering who she once was, what she meant to him. Over those few days, the Shield and the Wyatt’s had been working together, in hopes they could prevent Paige from feeling the pain she would be forced to endure if The Undertaker happened to succeed. 

At this moment the Wyatt’s were in the middle of the ring, the WWE Universe had been convinced the sudden change in everyone was part of the upcoming Halloween special, where they would act like they were from a different time and their was a war between Vince’s kingdom of light and the Undertaker’s kingdom of darkness. They were none the wiser that they weren’t actually acting. Bray sat in his rocking chair a smile upon his lips, with Luke and Erick either side of him, both of them staring our into the distance of the WWE Universe before them, Bray of course holding onto a microphone. He smiled at what he was about to reveal, and knew there would be consequences, especially from the Undertaker, Kane and Daniel Bryan, what no one was aware of, that’s what they wanted, to get the attention of the trio, to give the Shield time to find the two who were Paige’s brothers in their previous life, Konnor and Viktor. 

“The Raven Queen” spoke Bray, hearing as the WWE Universe and commentary went into silence. “A child of beauty and one of great power here in WWE, she went missing and has yet to be found” added Bray, knowing the wrestlers or talent were the only ones to know who he was referring to. Bray was all to aware to everyone who didn’t know the truth, he was speaking in riddles like always. “But she is not just that, she is also an angel, a dark angel. She is the one who holds the key to mass destruction and the one who will never be returned. Our angel, can never go back and neither shall we let her, a child that is forever bound by an uncertain future” added Bray before laughing like a maniac, in his own way revealing to the Undertaker, Kane and Daniel Bryan that he was the one who had taken Paige, he knew that he would be the target, and both Luke and Erick would also be targets. 

It was then that the funeral bells rang through the arena, the lights dimmed down as the lighting flashed across the titration, the flames came from the floor in neat bursts and the mist started to accumulate across the floor, giving the arena an eerily feel, the Wyatt’s were all to aware of who it was, that was on their way down to the ring, like they knew Kane and Daniel Bryan were either with him or likely to do as surprise attack on them. Either way they were prepared for it, they knew their sacrifice to the former king was worth it as it would allow the Shield time to find Konnor and Viktor if they hadn’t been found already. It wasn’t long before Kane and Daniel Bryan appeared near the commentators table, each one of them had hold of the two that the Shield boys had been looking for, much to the horror of the Wyatt’s, as it meant their plan had failed, and it also meant that The Undertaker had everything he needed to force Paige to remember who she once was, that also meant that Dean, Seth and Roman would also be forced to remember. 

“I have everything I need now Bray, my power if so much strong that it was then, I can reverse the magic you put on her and the Shield. Her brothers have already remembered. There is nothing stopping me from retrieving what is mine” came the echoing voice of the Undertaker, Bray did even move from his rocking chair instead decided to wait, he knew that the only way for the Undertaker to realise there was no getting her back, was to let him get on with it and fail, let him see the pain he caused his so called beloved queen. He had to accept that she the Paige that was there was not his lost queen. That is lost queen was not meant to be found. It wasn’t long before the Undertaker made his appearance, walking slowly down the entrance ramp, looking right at the three men in the ring, he wanted to know where she was, where they had been hiding her, then again he wanted to know why the three known as the Hounds or the Shield weren’t out there trying to get her back. 

“She is lost. The Paige we have is not the same person you want her to be. She isn’t the same one you loved all those years ago, that Paige is gone and never coming back. You can not change what is any more than I can, she is just a doppelgänger, nothing more” replied Bray, now standing in the ring. He knew there was a small chance that she would remember but it was a very slim chance, The Undertaker was more likely to hurt her than get her to remember. “Look around you Undertaker, you claim to be a great legend yet here you are trying to get something that no longer is, she is gone. Paige is innocent yet here you are bent on getting back the woman who was your wife and queen, to reclaim a life that no longer exists. Why can you not let her live peacefully. Your Paige is dead, you can not force a life onto the one here because she looks identical to your beloved queen” added Bray, he knew he was unlikely to succeed but he had to try, he didn’t want to see Paige suffer just because The Undertaker wanted his queen back. 

“Hoc in hac nocte . Invocabo proprium. Per tempus et spatium . Revertere reginae ad partem meam, quæ perierat” chanted the Undertaker, from his spot at the bottom of the ramp, as he did the fire became constant, as the wind once again blew around the arena, the Undertaker’s eyes went pure white as he could feel the magic of his spell worked. In mere seconds it went back to normal, all Bray, Luke and Erick could do was hope that it didn’t work, they knew the pain they would course to Paige wouldn’t be worth it. And it would leave the man in question in a dilemma, the one thing they had tried to stop by helping the Shield hide Paige. The Undertaker smiled once his eyes had gone back to normal, he had done what he wanted to do, he just wanted to know if it worked. It was then that an ear piecing scream could be heard, one of a female sounding like she was in agony, The Wyatt’s looked up to the screen seeing it was somewhere backstage. 

“Stop this” shouted Dean, coming into view of the camera along with Roman, both of them looked worried, it was then that the screaming was once again heard, this time much louder. “Please reverse your spell, Paige is the one screaming. Please stop, you are hurting her” again shouted Dean this time with what appeared to be tears in his eyes at hearing her in so much pain, he knew he couldn’t do anything to stop it other than beg with the Undertaker to reverse what he had done. It was after that that Dean gave the camera to Roman and went over to help Seth with trying to calm Paige as best they could, neither of them could begin to imagine the pain she was feeling. Roman turned the camera to where they trio were, showing Seth sat on the floor, his back against the wall with Paige leaning against him, she looked tired and weak, yet there was pain stretched across her pale features, Dean was willing her to hold on, just to keep fighting until they could find away to stop it. 

“The curse wasn’t just on your Undertaker, there was one on her too” suddenly said Roman, it was clear to Bray and the other two Wyatt’s that he had not considered that. That he had not thought about the possibility of their being a curse on Paige as well as himself. “She would be forced to relive her death over and over again, feel as if there is a veil between her and the rest of the world. Forced to feel like she doesn’t belong, forced to endure the excruciating pain of being impaled a thousand times” added Roman before switching the camera off. He just want the pain Paige was feeling to stop. He knew like Seth and Dean the only thing they could do for her was make her as comfortable as possible and hope there was some way of reversing it, as well as will her to carry on even when she said she couldn’t. The Undertaker, could still hear Paige’s pained screams ringing in his ears, as well as the concern spread across the features of Viktor and Konnor. 

“I tried to warn you, they tried to warn you. Your queen and Paige are not the same person. She was never meant to be revived now Paige suffers because you could not let go off the past” said Bray before turning to face Erick and Luke. As normal Erick in his lamb’s mask, Luke with his normal far away look sparkling in his eyes. The Undertaker, looked at both Kane and Daniel Bryan unsure of what he was going to do now, considering the last person he wanted to hurt was the one who was screaming out in pain. To make matters worse he had never gave it much thought, he only thought the curse was on him. Kane and Daniel Bryan looked as shocked as he did, and felt like idiots for not realising that Paige too could be cursed. 

“Two lives forever at odds, double the pain, double the suffering” spoke Erick for the first time that night, revealing just how bad her curse was compared to the one The Undertaker had. He was curse to live knowing everyone there had been once before, forced to remember his past life while others were none the wiser, forced to watch his lost queen be with another. Yet Paige’s was much worse, not only would she feel the pain of her original death of being impaled a thousand times over, if she should ever remember who she once was, but her past and present lives would forever be at odds, she would remember both of them at the same time. Two lives in her head. A curse worse than ever. 

“There is only two ways to end her pain” added Luke still not looking at the Undertaker, instead looking up at the screen above the entrance way. “You can either take away the memories of her past life or end her life” continued Luke revealing there was only two options to ending Paige’s pain, he knew the Shield wouldn’t even let the Undertaker near Paige if he chose to end her life. So that only left the options of erasing the memories and the life of the person he wanted her to be, his beloved queen. The Undertaker looked down, he knew what he had to do and that he would eventually have to explain to her, why he had wanted her to remember, amongst other things. He bowed his head, sighing in defeat. He raised his hands to his sides so they were level with his shoulders, once again chanting in Latin. 

“Audite verba exaudi vocem meam . spiritus ex alia parte . Post immanem memoriae cernuntur . Delere et cogitationes cordis ejus. Nexosque ex dictis” chanted the Undertaker, he wished it didn’t have to be this way, but he could not bear to see her suffer because of his own greed. Like before the lighting struck, thunder clattered and the fire came in one burst. After that he returned to the backstage area, in an attempt to find Paige. He wanted to apologise to her. To explain why he had done what he had. He also wanted to explain to Seth, Dean and Roman, since it was highly unlikely they would allow him near her alone, just like 500 years ago, they were always there to protect her. In a way it brought a smile to his ageing features that they never really left her. Even if the trio of Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns never remembered their past lives either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertaker Spells 
> 
> 1\. In this night and in this hour. I call upon the ancient power. Through space and time. Return my lost queen to thy side. (Spell for Paige to remember - English Translation). 
> 
> 2\. Hear these words, hear my cry. spirits of the other side. After the cruel memories are seen. Erase the thoughts from her heart and head. Release her from what has been. (Spell to erase Paige's memories of her past life - English Translation)


	7. Chapter 7

SmackDown had come around quickly. The Undertaker had spent the last couple of days explaining everything to Paige and the Shield as well as apologising to them for what he had tried to do. He had told them the story of the past and how he was the King of Darkness in his previous life and Paige was his first Queen and most beloved wife. He also asked them to consider something where he would get what he wanted and they would also get what they wanted, as well as the WWE Universe getting a show like they had never seen before. The Undertaker had worked out a long time ago he would never be able to forget who he once was, he had also come to accept that. 

Flashback to to Tuesday night

The Undertaker had finally convinced the three members of the Shield to agree to him talking to Paige and them so that he could explain his actions and apologise for what he had done. Paige had spent Monday night and most of Tuesday morning in the hospital. Undertaker, Kane and Daniel Bryan had been trying to find the best way to explain their actions without sounding like it was all part of some fairy tale or made up story. They had written things down, litterly anything that they thought would be relevant in explaining everything. 

They had arrived at the hotel room a couple of minutes before they had arranged, Dean opening the door not happy that they were there but was outnumbered when it come to the vote of letting them explain. Seth was sat one side of Paige where as Dean sat the other side of her. Roman was pacing around behind. The trio of the Undertaker, Kane and Daniel Bryan sat on the other provided sofa opposite where Seth, Paige and Dean sat, unsure of how the trio were going to take what they were about to say. 

“Okay this isn’t going to be easy to understand, so we found as much information we could find about the period, that historians have discovered. We will also be explaining some of the things we remember to help you, understand it” explained Kane, not looking forward to telling them that he was responsible for the death of three of them, and that Nikki Bella was responsible for the death of the other one. Although he was also intrigued by what their reaction would be considering they were the only ones who had no memories from their previous life. “There are a lot of things that is going to be hard to believe like all of us in WWE had been before, 5 centuries ago to be exact, and some of us still have some habits that we had then” added Kane already seeing the disbelief that was appearing on their features. 

“I was the King of Darkness, the ruler of the land and powerful in magic, my greatest enemy was Vince, the King of the light lands, you could say our rivalry was like light vs dark. My first marriage was to Paige, like now you were much younger than me, and unlike every queen before you processed no magic but had a gift with ravens, they would fly before you. Most people called you the Raven Queen. Your brothers back then were Viktor and Konnor. Dean, Seth and Roman were your protectors, wherever you went they were always with you. Even on the battlefield, during the invasion, when Vince brought his soldiers to our land, as normal you thought in the battle, we were separated and Dean, Roman and Seth stayed with you” said Undertaker, deciding that someone else should take a turn explaining, he didn’t want to remember that it was Kane his own brother that had turned against him and killed his wife and two of her protectors. 

“At some point in the battle I turned on my brother, I caught Paige by surprise when I impaled you, while Dean was distracted with helping you, I slit his throat and Roman I used as a shield when the arches fired upon me as punishment for what I had done. At the time Undertaker was being cursed by Bray. I would have killed Seth as well but he had ran to find Undertaker and inform him what had happened. I was caught and executed by being burnt at the stake” added Kane explaining that it was indeed him that had killed three of them. “I was forced to go to the funeral, Paige was buried with her onyx, where as Roman and Dean’s injuries were completely covered by the skilled medical guys and then beauticians back then” added Kane, basically saying that his execution was after the funerals. After that the four of them looked over to Daniel Bryan, since he was with the brothers of destruction yet hadn’t said anything thrust far. They guessed he would be the next one to explain, since no one had actually explained the fate of Seth yet or what happened to the rest of the kingdom. 

“After Paige, Dean and Roman’s funeral, Undertaker married Nikki, who did process magic. She realised that Undertaker kept going to a church, she thought he had a mistress until she followed him realising he was visiting Paige. When she realised Seth was the last remaining connection that Undertaker had to his first queen, she ordered his death. I was the one who killed you on her order. You were buried with Paige, Dean and Roman. A couple of years after Undertaker died and Nikki was put to death by Stephanie for processing magic, along with anyone else who processed or mentioned it, everything except a few things were destroyed of that period. The church still remains and a few monuments but that is it” spoke Daniel revealing he was the one who carried out the order to kill Seth, although he didn’t say how he had killed the other man. “Even when the four of you were reunited, you three boys had the instinct to protect Paige, you kept some qualities like most of us did” explained Daniel, seeing the way the four were looking back at them. 

“I didn’t think that there would be a curse on you also. I thought that it was only one me, so it tried to reverse the spell, when it didn’t affect any of you, I realised it was the bracelet that you three worn and that something was blocking my magic for Paige. When I did finally reverse it, it caused you to not only retain your memories of this life but also immense pain. You had two different worlds at odds in your head. The only way to stop your pain and suffering was to reverse what I had done, taking away your memories and theirs as well as any chance I had with reuniting with my queen” explained the Undertaker, he smiled sadly that he would never be able to reunite with his beloved wife but he was the one that had caused Paige’s pain so he had to reverse it. “I am sorry for what I did, to all four of you. If I had succeed then I would have taken her away from you, I see now that I was wrong to do that, no matter how much I wanted to be with my Paige again” added the Undertaker finally apologising for what he had done to the four of them, even when they didn’t realise what could have happened. 

It was then that Paige looked at each member of the Shield, the knew she was planning something as she had that sparkle in her eye. It was the one that Seth knew the best as he had seen it a lot during their FCW/NXT days. He smiled slightly curious what she had in mind this time. It was then that she got up signalling for the three to follow her, Roman asked the three who had explained everything to them and apologised to wait while they listened to what Paige had in mind. When they did listen to Paige, Roman had tried to convince her out of it, but was out voted when Dean and Seth agreed with her. The four soon returned to where the Undertaker, Kane and Daniel Bryan waited. 

“Paige here has an idea where, you get what you want, we get to stay near her to protect her and the WWE Universe get something they have never seen before” said Dean, seeing the interest peak in the trio before them. Each of them looked towards Paige who was standing between Roman and Dean, Seth was behind her this time. Making sure that nothing happened to her. Paige smiled at each of them before breathing deeply, and smiling at them all once more, summing up the courage to tell them what she was thinking. 

“Okay we join you, so you get me, but these guys stay as my protectors. Instead of me being your queen I have some sort of relation to you. Send the WWE into a whole new era by going against the likes of Cena, Randy, Charlotte, and the others that were part of Vince’s light kingdom. Give them a recreation of the war that happened then, except no death just the WWE version. Make it so they get what they want. A whole new era with different top stars and whole new feeling, instead of the light winning, we the dark side win, so to speak” said Paige, seeing the way that Daniel Bryan looked at her. “The Wyatt’s helping us of course” added Paige, she could seeing that they were thinking about her idea. It was then that Daniel Bryan spoke up. 

“I think it can work. Paige being your daughter, considering the age difference. You would still have her at your side and it would be like you are teaching her how to rule so she can take over when you stand down” added Daniel speak up and agreeing with the idea. He wanted to see it happen, they had all the elements this time. Nikki would be the queen in secret, where as he and Brie would be together, each of them would play a role that would end one era and bring about a new one. 

End of Flashback

That was a few days ago, tonight was SmackDown, everything that they had planned was in place and ready. The Wyatt’s had been sending out weird riddles via twitter, and that had confused most of the WWE universe. Dean, Seth and Roman had been protecting Paige. Who was currently running about excited for what was about to happen on today’s SmackDown. The three boys were smiling at how Paige reacted to all of this. She and Nikki had been planning at lot since technically they were married to the same man during that previous life. 

The show had began with the Wyatt’s in the ring, but they were alone, stood next to the commentators table was Undertaker, Kane and Daniel Bryan. Nikki would be out later on along with Paige and the Shield, it was time to give the WWE Universe a war that was not only going to change the era but the face of the company. It was literally light vs dark. 

“The end of an era is coming, the one of Darkness is on the horizon, nothing is going to stop it. When the dust settles only those who side with the Queen of Extreme will survive, she will decide the course of the future and the fate of all of us” said Bray laughing like a maniac after, it was then that Stephanie’s music hit, as normal she was escorted by Evolution, she had a smile on her lips like she had already won, although it was unclear to those there why. To her surprise at that of Evolution neither of them in the ring or at ring side were even bothered that they were, there wasn’t even an attempt for them to move, instead they just looked at them. 

“Queen of Extreme, I’m sure Nikki would hate that name and she is the one who makes the decisions around here. I do. I decide the fate, the future and the present together we of the light will win this so called war that you are on about. After all my father has already destroyed empire once, so I will do it again” replied Stephanie believing that she had the one up, something that brought a huge smile to her features. That was until she seen the way that Kane and the Undertaker looked to each other, dark smirks on their lips. 

“You’re right Stephanie Nikki isn’t the Queen of Extreme” suddenly said a voice with an English accent, the group perk up a little at hearing her voice and even more when a spot light went to the WWE Universe, pointing to where she was stood with Seth, Dean and Roman already making their way down to the ring area, their expressions emotionless, like they had one job to do only. “I am, I will change the face of the WWE universe, and I will rule it this place” added Paige, making her way down the stair well with Seth, who walked down beside her. Seth smiled at her as they reached where Dean and Roman waited. 

After that night WWE was catapulted into a new era, Paige ruled along side the Undertaker, where as Kane taught Nikki the trick of the trade. The Dark family was also formed consisting of Undertaker, Kane, Paige, Seth, Dean, Roman, Finn Balor, Konnor, Viktor and Nikki. They were the ones that lead the new era. Anyone who wanted to set another era off had to get past them. It truly was the Era of Darkness. 

~END~


End file.
